


【相二】等待

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二】等待

1  
“二宫，就快要白色情人节了，你的巧克力打算回送给谁呀？”

死党樱井翔和松本润一左一右地拍上二宫和也的肩膀，二宫左看右看，不置可否地笑笑。

“当然是谁都不回。你俩呢？上个月送了巧克力之后，瞧你俩那春风得意的样子，啧啧！看来大野和生田的反应应该很不错吧？”

二宫和也，十八岁，目前就读于县立第一高中部三年级，有死党两名，同班的樱井翔和松本润。三人是高三级的风云人物，成绩好，人也帅，倾慕的女同学多得数不过来，每年的情人节都得抱着一大堆巧克力回家。

今年的白色情人节刚好是周六，他看着手机上的日子，不露痕迹地笑了起来。还有三天就是这个日子，他今天放学之后早早地回了家。他的家不大，两间窄小的房间，稍大的一间是他的，能放得下书桌以及有一个简单的书柜。

他是相叶家的养子。被收养的时候不过才是个几个月的弃婴，相叶家有一个儿子叫做相叶雅纪，比他大十五年。在他十岁，相叶雅纪二十五岁的时候，雅纪的父母因车祸离开了人世。

从那时起，相叶雅纪就成了他的监护人，法律上是他的哥哥。但在二宫看来，相叶是他倾慕的人。相叶在大公司里工作，是业务部一把手，成熟帅气，英俊潇洒，男人女人看到都喜欢得不得了。

二宫以前觉得自己对相叶有想法很不对，毕竟那人是自己的兄长，自从养父母离世后，一直都是相叶无微不至地照顾他。大概是感激，大概是依赖，反正当各种感觉混在一起的时候，二宫开始发现自己对相叶越发异样。相叶开始出现在他的春梦里，每一次只要梦里有相叶，第二天内裤必须得更换，而最近几年他甚至不太敢单独面对相叶，特别是气氛过于安静的时候，这会让他胡思乱想。

二宫觉得自己快要被这份喜欢相叶的感情折磨疯了。他今年已经要满十八岁，他要考大学了，他很想知道一直单身的相叶对他的想法，所以他在一个月前的情人节送了精心手制的巧克力给相叶。但是结果比他预想的糟糕百倍，相叶很会回避问题，他固执地不听解释地把那份巧克力当作是弟弟给哥哥的义理巧克力，这让二宫非常气结。

二宫想起年底时和相叶一起去参加他公司的年会，他的哥哥是一个闪亮的焦点，女人们都相当放肆地将目光放在相叶身上漫游，这让二宫非常不舒服。虽然他自己也非常可爱，可是在大人的世界里，大家都看轻他这个未成年，即使觉得他很迷人，却略显青涩。他坐在一旁看着相叶搂着别人跳舞，尽管相叶非常规矩，但是别人对他的脉脉情意，二宫看得非常清楚，他很生气，却无法发作出来。  
他很害怕失去相叶。他不知道要怎样才可以得到相叶。

用心？用身？

如果相叶愿意，他可以交出他的全部。

今天晚上，相叶又加班了，二宫在沙发上等他等到睡着了。二宫睡着的样子更加可爱，相叶的心甜得像蜜一样。

“我回来了。”他轻轻地用气音说。

对于二宫的心意，相叶不是不知道，小家伙这几年的心思越来越明显，他仗着年长，看得通透。可二宫还没成年，他还是他的监护人，在这个身份下，他不可以做出过火的事情。他必须得等，等二宫成年，等二宫可以为自己的行为负责。

一个月前的情人节，相叶收到很多巧克力，可是只有二宫那份让他欢喜。他知道自己不应该扮作不在意而让二宫露出失望的神色，然而二宫委屈的样子实在是很招人怜爱，让他忍不住恶作剧了一下。

他抱着二宫到房间，小心翼翼地将人放在床上拉过被子盖上，小人儿虽然五官已经长开，可是睡颜却一如以前的可爱。相叶坐在二宫床边，想起了很多二宫小时候的事。

二宫是他看着长大的，父母离世时他义无返顾地肩负起抚养的责任。原本以为这并不是难事，毕竟二宫一直和他很亲近，但是前两年二宫进入青春期之后，他开始发现事情不简单了。

二宫长得很好看，小时候的二宫特别小男生，脾气硬得很，隐隐带点优等生的嚣张。进了青春期之后，人反而柔和了起来，声音虽然变了，但偶尔拔高的时候还是和孩子那时一样是个小尖嗓。男孩子到了这个时候就开始对家长有了小秘密，二宫也不例外。

心里的秘密可以瞒过相叶，但他身体上的变化却瞒不住。相叶看着他神秘兮兮地拿着床单和内裤去清洗，不禁莞尔。一切本来有序发展，直到那天。

那是一个休息日，他虽然也睡得很晚，可是二宫似乎比他更晚，他都已经做好早餐了，二宫却还躲在被窝里。他敲了门进去，看到小家伙把自己卷在被子里，连脑袋都看不到。

“你出去。”

二宫闷闷的声音从被窝里传出来，相叶以为他在闹脾气，于是没有理会他的警告，走到床边坐下。

“怎么了？很困吗？”相叶隔着被子揉了揉二宫的头发，“该起来做作业了。”

“不要管我，出去啦。”

虽然说话态度很不好，可是那话里带着鼻音，让相叶忍不住担心他是不是不舒服。

“怎么了？起来让我看看。”

他不顾二宫的挣扎掀开了被子，只见二宫卷着身子紧紧将大腿抱在胸前，头发因为出汗而湿湿地粘在一起。他看到二宫腿间那撑起的小帐篷，身为男人的他立刻了然。

二宫抬起头，小鼻头因为太过难受而发红，琥珀色的眼珠子可怜兮兮地看着他，向他流露出求救的眼神。他将人拥入怀中，轻轻地拍着二宫的背。

“怎么会这样？现在很难受？”

二宫的后背贴着相叶温热的胸膛，他抬起头，鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈，

然后伸手环住他的脖子，柔弱地说：

“雅纪哥哥，帮帮我。”

他将二宫抱得再紧些。“让我来教你怎么做。”

相叶其实觉得那时的自己很有私心，就算是亲兄弟也不可能手把手教这活，何况他们只是名义上的兄弟。可是当他看到二宫那被情欲侵袭的脆弱模样，他就无法忍心不理。他甚至觉得那一刻的二宫全身上下都散发着极度诱人的气息，让他仿佛被蛊惑。

他扯掉二宫的睡裤，连同那条天蓝色带着小星星可爱到家的小内裤。二宫的双腿白皙修长，性器暴露在眼前，虽然二宫个子不高，那活儿不小，肿胀后的尺寸很可观。他捉着二宫肉肉的手一起撸了上去。

“哈……”

二宫忍不住低吟了起来，灼人的热气一直燃烧着相叶的理智，让相叶很艰难才集中精力放在手上。

“你可以试试去摸这里。”

他带动二宫的指腹去按摩马眼，那个小孔一被刺激就拼命流着腺液，让柱身变得滑溜。他快速套弄着阴茎，二宫在怀里止不住地抖动。他低头看着自己的弟弟，二宫眼睑轻颤，纤长的睫毛像震翅欲飞的美丽蝴蝶。

太迷人了！

他的心里满是想要亲吻那猫唇的念头，可是他知道自己不可以。二宫是他的弟弟，他不可以对他乱来。

“好舒服，雅纪哥哥，”二宫意乱情迷地喊着他的名字，薄唇一直在他的颈窝里磨蹭着，撩得他都硬了起来。“我喜欢你摸我。”

“还有更舒服的。”

他终究还是忍不住，他用舌尖舔了舔二宫鲜红似血的耳垂，二宫发出愉悦的气音。他捉过二宫的左手一起将囊袋握住揉弄。

“啊啊啊啊……”二宫无助地仰起头，下身汗淋淋的。

“用手指按这里也是会很爽的。”

他左手的指尖若有若无地拨弄着会阴，二宫完全迷失在他带来的快感里，平时精明的眼睛此刻只剩下对欲望的追求。

“雅纪哥哥，要去了，要去了。”

他知道性快感无人能拒绝，像一种致命诱惑，一但尝过就戒不掉。他不应该这样对自己的弟弟，但是他看着陷在情欲里的二宫，他就只想着能多欺负他一点，让他哭着求饶是多美妙的画面。

“小和舒服吗？”

他看到少年脸上的泪痕，他看到少年粉嫩的舌尖，他好想吻下去，可是现在还不行，他得等到少年长大，能确定自己的心意为止。他不能用性作为手段将二宫绑在自己身边。

“雅纪哥哥，再快点，我想射。”

二宫的话说得乱七八糟，相叶知道二宫的临界点快要到了，手上的速度更加快，怀里人的叫喊声凌乱不堪，像是很难受又像是很欢愉，他也开始忍不住，趁着二宫不注意的时候紧紧贴着他的脸颊，有意无意地往二宫的耳洞里吹气。

“不要压抑，顺从自己。”

终于在相叶的快速套弄下，二宫射出了浓浓的精液，可能是快感舒服得太过分，二宫脱力晕了过去。

他将二宫抱紧，敌不过心里的感觉，还是在二宫的唇上落下一吻。

相叶笑了笑，他拨了拨熟睡中的二宫的头发，思绪从回忆里拉回来。他很清楚自己对二宫的心意，只是二宫小他太多，他必须等二宫长大。可是自从收到二宫的本命巧克力之后，他开始在想如果把话先说开，会不会更好一点？

毕竟觊觎二宫的人不是少数。

 

2

白色情人节那天，相叶竟然要加班，二宫一脸不满地看着他精心准备的牛扒，心里的不爽达到了顶峰。他知道自己比相叶小太多，十五年，他几乎觉得自己配不上优秀成熟的相叶。对方早已是个历经社会风霜的大人，自己却是个小毛孩，什么都不懂，偶尔还任性得可怕，这样的自己，相叶会喜欢吗？

二宫最后还是躺在沙发上睡了过去，相叶回来的时候已经快十一点了。相叶坐在他身旁，心疼地看着二宫青色的黑眼圈，他本想抱二宫回房间，但抬头看看钟便又舍不得把这难得的白色情人节浪费掉。毕竟二宫在一个月前的情人节里送了他本命巧克力，他也希望能将自己的心意传递给二宫知道，哪怕只是一点。

天知道他是多么在乎这个名义上的弟弟，他多害怕二宫会被其他人抢走。毕竟二宫是越长越好看，越长越迷人了。

“小和，我回来了。”他俯下身温柔地说道。

二宫慢悠悠地睁开眼，相叶的脸靠近得过分，让甫一睁开眼的他心跳漏了几拍。

“和别人约会完了？”

二宫坐了起来，把头扭到一边不愿和他对视。

“我是加班加到这个时间。”相叶将人扳过来，“才没有和别人约会呢。”

“谁知道你说的是真还是假？”

二宫还在逞强，但目光已经忍不住在相叶身上流转。明明心里就盼着相叶回来，结果见到面又忍不住想斗嘴。

“我不会对小和撒谎的，何况今天是白色情人节，我得回来还礼啊，哪怕小和给我的是义理巧克力。”

“才不是义理巧克力呢！”

相叶被二宫炸毛的样子逗笑了。二宫看到他笑就觉得生气，却没想到自己会被拉入怀里紧紧抱住。

“好啦，我知道啦，小和送我的是本命巧克力，是只属于我一个人才有的，对不对？”

相叶磁性的声音将一切揭穿，二宫一时间不知道该怎么回应。他明明一直渴望相叶能明白他的心意，但当相叶真的了解时，他又不知所措了。

“雅纪哥哥不会觉得小和的想法很奇葩？”二宫圈紧相叶的腰，将自己埋在相叶的胸前，闷闷地诉说着。

“如果我说我这些年一直都在等小和长大，那小和会不会觉得我很变态？喜欢自己的弟弟这种事并不是正常人会做得出来的。”

“不！一点都不！”二宫抬起头看着相叶，眼波流转深深的情义，他的心脏在相叶说出心意的那一刻跳得飞快，他甚至以为那是幻听，以为自己被拥抱也是幻觉，直至抬头对上相叶漆黑纯净的眼眸，他才敢确认这一切。

“我一直都不敢让小和知道我的心意，我一直反复问我自己，是不是已经下定决心，是不是以后都不会变，等到这一切都确认无误之后，我才敢在今天对小和说这番话。”相叶的手指沿着二宫清秀的五官描绘着，奇妙绮丽的触感让两人心跳加速失控，“我喜欢小和，不仅仅是家人那种喜欢，是恋人那种喜欢，带着爱慕和占有欲，希望小和只属于我一个人的那种喜欢。”

二宫觉得有液体浸湿了自己的双眼让相叶变得模糊，他拼命点着头，他想说他对相叶也是这样的喜欢，可是哽咽的喉咙发不出声音，泪水花了他的脸。

相叶的吻落了下来，在他唇上留下了淡淡的味道。

“雅纪哥哥……”

二宫大着胆子回吻了过去，相叶仍旧不紧不慢地回应着，他怕太过火会让两人失控，所以主导着那吻，甚至不去打开二宫的牙关。

“小和，我有情人节的回礼要送给你。”

相叶抵着他的额头，看着他粉色的耳朵，知道再不停止就要玩火自焚了。

“什么回礼？”

二宫心里也知道要喊暂停，但是相叶就像是他渴求了很久才得到的礼物，他迫不及待地想拆，就算今天相叶想对他做任何事，他都会愿意的。

“来。”相叶脱掉拖鞋踩在地毯上，做了一个邀舞的动作，“May I？”

二宫在他的示意下，小心翼翼地踩在了相叶的脚背上。

“我是不是很重？”

二宫生怕自己会弄伤相叶，同时又怕自己会跌在地上，只得紧紧搂住相叶。

“没事。”相叶圈住二宫的腰，慢慢地挪动，像在客厅里跳舞一样，“去年年会的时候，小和看着我和别人跳舞，很羡慕是不是？”

二宫没想到自己的一切都瞒不过相叶，小脸红得更厉害了。

“你怎么什么都知道？”

“从那时起我就想，我要跟小和跳一支只有我们俩才能跳的舞。”相叶低头吻了吻二宫的额头，“小和所有的东西都是我送的，所以白色情人节我也想不到还有什么可以送来回应那份心意，只好请小和跳支我们俩专属的舞。小和喜欢这份回礼吗？”

二宫差点又哭出来了。

关于相叶和他之间，他设想过无数的可能，唯独对于相叶可能也喜欢他这个可能性，他不敢多想，他害怕那只是一个妄想。

他们的脚紧紧相叠，在安静里轻轻跳着属于他们的舞步，二宫将自己靠在相叶的怀里。

“我喜欢！我喜欢这份礼物！可是我最喜欢的是雅纪哥哥！”

“我也最喜欢我的小和！”

相叶搂着二宫，稳稳地跳着舞，脚上的份量是他最甜蜜的负担。

 

END


End file.
